Flu or Love Bug or Both?
by Miss Ianto
Summary: Vala gets the flu but Jackson get the love bug! D/V because there's not enough of it in the world. Romantic fluff... come on, you know you want to read it! Part one of five.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flu or Love Bug...Or Both???

Pairing: Daniel/ Vala

Summary: Vala gets sick.

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine, neither are their Characters.

Author's Note: Part one of five, hope you like! Hope You like it. Please R&R, yes I know she not suppose to able to get sick, just go with it, it's cute!

"Awwayawn," yawned Vala.

"Vala, you do know that chair won't fly off if your not sitting in it," said Daniel.

"A...a…achew," sneezed Vala. She was curled up in the overstuffed chair that was in the corner of Daniel's office. Her arms were tightly crossed her middle, and she obviously was not feeling like her usual school girl perky self, but Daniel was too engrossed into his work to notice.

"Oh come on Vala, why don't you go lay down while I work, it's probably pretty late anyhow," snarked Daniel without even looking up from his work.

An undoubtedly upset Vala only responded, "Oh alright," and stormed out of room.

"Oh see ya lat…" drifted off Daniel. He had found an obscure text that hinted that a Native American spirit may have been an ancient. While this was a great discovery, his lack of paying attention of people was getting him in trouble. Again. He could go days without taking a break unless someone made him stop and eat. He would never admit him and Vala had gotten closer with her nagging to get coffee or lunch. One thing was for sure, she was not a women you could ignore.

Not much later Sam walked in, "Hey want to get lunch?"

"Sure!... Wait! Did I do it again? What day is it?" asked Daniel.

Sam just rolled her eyes at her friend. "Daniel it's the same day. Remember we had that boring briefing this morning about purple crop eating bugs on P3X-457…ring any bells?" She sighed and made her way to leave.

"Weird… Vala was just here a bit a go, I thought she was sleepy and I told her to go lay down while I work, and she got… well not happy and left," said Daniel.

"Let her be for a while and come eat lunch with us," said Sam

"No, I better go check on her," said Daniel with worry in his voice.

"Ok, but if she hits you again I'm going to say 'Told ya So!'," said Sam with air quotes.

Daniel grabbed his swipe card and made his way to the elevator and took it to Vala's level. Once he got to her room he knocked, but there was no answer. Now he was getting worried. He used his swipe card to override the lock, and when he opened the door he found Vala on her bed. It looked like she had passed out face first into her bed, and her shoes were still on. But what hinted that she was not asleep was the chattering of her teeth which Daniel could hear all the way from the door.

Daniel crossed the room and said, "Vala what's wrong?" All she could do was whine softly. Daniel reached down and felt her forehead which was burning up, but the look she gave him was pleading, "Please help me." He made up his mind and grabbed the phone and dialed *96 for the base intercom. "This is Daniel Jackson I've got a medical emergency in Vala Mal Doran's room.

Just a little Cliffy- Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Flu or Love Bug...Or Both???

Pairing: Daniel/ Vala

Summary: Daniel is going to take care of Vala.

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine, neither are their Characters.

Author's Note: Part Two: Got to love a cliffy, but not one here. Thanks to all the reviews in Chapter 1. Enjoy!- Don't forget to R&R!

Daniel and Vala were placed into quarantine. Vala was asleep in bed surrounded with people in hazmat suits, but they would not tell Daniel what was going on. Dr. Lam walked in without a suit on.

"What is it?" asked Daniel.

"Well it's most serious…," and Daniel's face fell. "Daniel for once I have to say there is nothing I can do for her…She has the flu," said Dr. Lam with a smirk.

Daniel visible relaxed, "Next time Daniel when she is sick just call the infirmary and not put the whole base on alert," snigger Dr. Lam.

"Oh well, good…I mean not good…that she is sick... I mean," stuttered Daniel.

"I get your point Dr. Jackson. She can go back to her room where she will be more comfortable. Besides if she stayed here we all know what will happen and last time it was just a twisted ankle." Daniel just shook his head in agreement.

The last time Vala had gotten hurt off world they had brought her to the infirmary. By the time they had got her wrapped up half the infirmary had quit and Dr. Lam had asked for a transfer. Vala did not make a good patient to say the least.

Cam, Sam, and Teal'c walked in. "Hey we just heard that you both were cleared. It's nice to know that we are not going to die from some plague for once, it's just flu right?" asked Cam.

"How's she doing?" asked Sam motioning to Vala.

"Well she's got full blown flu type A, so it could last from 7 to 10 days," said Dr. Lam.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but does not the flu shot that SG teams receive cover that type of flu?" asked Teal'c

"Yes, it does, but she received it on time unlike the rest of you who put it off for a couple of months. Hers has worn off. Yours will shortly as well," said Dr. Lam.

"Can you guys help me get her to her room? And Dr. Lam is there anything she'll need to take?" asked Daniel. The Doctor told Daniel that there was not much they could give her, and she would send nurse once a day to check on her, in other words they would just have to let the virus take its course.

Sam woke up Vala and Teal'c picked her up, while Cam ran ahead and caught the elevator. Daniel met up with them in her room. Sam had changed her into a pair of sleep pants with big red kisses on them, and a worn out t-shirt that said, "Archeology is Sexy" and a picture of Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones. Sam was just tucking her into bed.

It was so weird to not hear Vala talk, or at least complaining about being sick. Don't be mistaken Vala was a strong women, but her copping was being loud and flirtatious, or complaining. Not this sick shy woman that Daniel now saw. That may have been why he decided to speak up.

"I'll stay with her. There's plenty of work for me to do; translations, reports, and such. Plus I can keep an eye on her" said Daniel.

"Why don't we take shifts?" asked Sam.

"Yea we could take turns, we all know that at some point she will drive you crazy Jackson," said Cam.

"No," said Daniel in a firm tone. "I mean like Dr. Lam said all of us could get the flu soon, and I've already been exposed the most no sense in all of us getting sick," said Daniel trying to cover.

Teal'c did his trade mark eyebrow raise, while Sam said, "Ok…sure… no problem. Can we get you anything?"

"My notes that are on my desk, and my laptop," and looking around Vala's room he remarked, "and it looks like a chair as well."

"We'll be back," said Cam and left with Teal'c and Sam.

Daniel just stood there and took in his surroundings. While he had come by Vala's room before he had never really seen _in _it before. Her bed was centered on the wall facing the door. Her bed spread was jewel tones that she had bought with Sam. She had a single photo on her night stand which was one from one of their movie nights. To right of the bed and night stand was the door to her bathroom. On that same wall was a dresser with mirror. It was covered in make-up, hair products, curlers, strighteners, and many other things he was not sure what they were. But to the left of her bed was bare except for a print that he had given her when she first moved to the SGC. It was a large print of Van Gogh's Starry Night. She hated not seeing the sky every night.

He then turned his attention to Vala. She was tucked into bed with her hair spilling around her face. She was slightly wheezy and would cough every once in awhile and go back to sleep. Daniel had never seen her look so weak before. He didn't like it, he felt like he needed to take care of her, and he would. He shook his head to clear those thoughts, and thought she might get thirsty. He went into her bathroom and got a glass of water and walked over to place it on her night stand.

In a faint whisper he heard her say, "Thank you my Daniel," and she passed out again. He sat down on her bed, and placed a stray hair behind her ear; she was chattering again. He pulled up her covers and tucked her in.

He heard the elevator ding, and he got up, but what he saw made him chuckle.

Cam was 'helping' Teal'c carry the old big comfy chair from Daniel's office. Teal'c had a hold of the chair from the bottom, and didn't need help, but Can had a hold of one of the arms pulling down, which was more of a hindrance than a help. In loud whispers they were arguing. Cam kept telling Teal'c to turn to Cam's right, and Teal'c would ask if he meant Teal'c's left.

An exasperated Sam yelled in a whispered tone, "Cam shut up and follow me!" Her arms were full books, notes, and Daniel's laptop.

When Daniel had asked for a chair, he though for sure that they would call maintenance to bring one, not the one from his office. Daniel just shook his head and said, "Here guys put it in the corner to the left of the bed." Sam placed his work next to his chair.

"Thanks guys," said Daniel.

"I'll come by and check on you guys in a bit," said Sam and her and Cam left, but Teal'c stopped at the door.

"Daniel Jackson take care of Vala Mal Doran she is good for you," and he turn and left Daniel to think on that statement.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Flu or Love Bug...Or Both???

Characters: Daniel, Vala, Sam, Cam, Teal'c

Pairing: Daniel/ Vala

Summary: Daniel has a revelation, and we finally get a little Vala.

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine, neither are their Characters.

Author's Note: Part Three, hate when people change point of view but Vala needed to get better at some point. Sorry for that late update. Enjoy and Please R&R!!!!

There wasn't much for Daniel to do. He spent the first hour watching her to make sure she would keep breathing. Then he decided to get to work. Unfortunately he had gotten all his reports done within a couple of hours, and the translation that he was doing could wait so mostly… he was bored. "This must be how she feels when I work," he thought.

His curiosity got the better of him. From his position in the chair he could just make out a pretty and ornate box just under Vala's bed. He slipped out of his chair and was kneeling down just about to pick it up when there was a slight tap at the door.

A startled Daniel opened the door to Sam. "How's she doing?" asked Sam walking in and placing down a tray of food.

"Good, she's been sleeping a lot, and now she's got a bad cough plus all of her other flu symptoms," said Daniel

"Poor Vala, she's never been sick before. I mean some kind of illness that wasn't some sort of alien virus that was released to kill all of Earth. Oh, and Landry gave SG-1 two weeks leave while she's sick, so I'm going home, Teal'c is off to see his son, and Cam is going to see his family," said Sam.

"Wasn't Jack coming in this week?" asked Daniel.

"He still is…I thought I could entertain him this week, at least until she feels better and you two and come visit. Cam and Teal'c are coming back next week for a little team bonding, fishing at Jack's. I still can't believe that you bought the property just behind his," said Sam.

"I don't think you could call 25 acres from one house to another just behind. Plus can't believe that Cam has never heard of the famous team bonding fishing trip, where there is no fish. Anyways it was a good investment to buy the house, and I like peace and quiet the few days I get off. So what did you bring me," said Daniel pointing to the tray and changing the subject. He went back to his chair and sat down next to the tray.

"Oh well I brought you Monday meatloaf, and got some broth for when she wakes up," said Sam.

"Ooo thanks, well I'll call you later with an update," said Daniel.

Sam knew an exit cue when she heard one and left with a slight smirk and shaking her head. She couldn't wait to tell Jack.

Daniel got up and walked over and sat on Vala's bed. He gentle shook her. "Vala, come on wake up you need to eat something," said Daniel.

She stirred awake and slightly shook her head yes, without even opening her eyes. He tilted her head up and let her drink the broth. Doing that simple act was so strenuous for her, like each sip weakened her more. She went back to sleep as soon as she was finished.

Daniel did not like seeing Vala so … vulnerable. She was a strong resilient woman. She was not a coy woman what so every, yet her flirting and wilds were tools she used to accomplished what she wanted or her task at hand.

"Now that's a thought, interesting even," thought Daniel as he placed the bowl that the broth had been down and grabbed his plate. He sat down in the chair that Vala had so many times, and ate his meal.

For that last couple of years Vala and him and been dancing around each other. He had seen her flirt her way into ships and hearts of many a man. However, it was only a ploy for a much larger reason, information or supplies. He had always thought that her propositions were to scare him with the intimacy, but maybe they were for another reason, to get what she wanted. Vala could read Daniel just as well as he could read her, and it worried him that he wanted to start something with her. The one thing Daniel was truly afraid of was loving someone. Loved ones always seemed to get hurt around him. He wasn't blind, he could see that he had become protective of her and was beginning to care for her.

He finished eating, and got her another glass of water and got her to drink, and then returned to his chair. Now he just needed to decide if Vala was strong enough for Daniel to love her.

Vala was dead! Ok dying very slowly and painfully! She was weak, her whole body ached, her head and chest were congested, and half the time she couldn't keep her eyes open let alone speak to her caregivers.

She had heard Dr. Lam say that she had the flu, and the next thing she knew was she being dressed in her PJs and put in bed. She didn't know if it was her fever or her imagination, but she would swear that Daniel was taking care of her. He would wake her every so often and give her food and drink. She was in and out of it for what seemed like days.

One night, she knew it was night because the base was so quiet, she awoke feeling better and needing the restroom. She slowly got out of bed and went to the restroom. As she returned she found Daniel asleep with a book in his hands. He looked quite rumpled, but she had never seen him so peaceful in her entire life.

"Poor darling, I can't believe he has been taking care of me. It really wasn't a dream," thought Vala as a soft smile swept over her face.

She was getting quite tried from just her small trip, but before she climbed back into bed she removed the throw on the end of her bed and cover Daniel. She kissed the top of his head and said, "Sleep serenely and dream freely my darling Daniel." She returned back to her bed to join in the bliss of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Flu or Love Bug...Or Both???

Characters: Daniel, Vala, Sam, Cam, Teal'c

Pairing: Daniel/ Vala

Summary: We get a steamy Daniel shower scene (if you think on it real hard) and Daniel talks Vala into going to his house.

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine, neither are their Characters.

Author's Note: So sorry for the time between updates, life happened and now I have a real job. At the lastest the last chapter will be up on Thursday. Enjoy and REVIEW...Pretty Please!

Daniel woke up slowly on the sixth day of Vala being sick. He had fallen asleep over a book, but he didn't remember covering up with the throw that was now on him. Plus the bathroom light was on.

"Vala must have gotten up last night. Oh thank god she must be feeling better," thought Daniel.

He got up and cringed, after years of falling asleep over a book one would think he wouldn't get a crick in his the neck. Daniel rubbed it and looked back over to Vala she _did_ look better. She was breathing better and it looked like she was actually resting. It was still very early and Daniel decided he could leave her for thirty minutes and grab a shower.

Vala had kicked off her covers in the night and Daniel walked over, readjusted them and tucked her in. A small piece of hair had fallen across her face, and he carefully tucked it behind her ear.

"She is just breath takingly beautiful," Daniel said to himself with a slight smile, and then walked out the door.

He walked in the men's locker room, and started to get undressed. He began to think on Vala. He was glad that Vala was better, but he felt too good taking care of her.

He threw a towel over his shoulder and walked to the shower room. He placed the towel on a hook and adjusted the water to scalding hot. Vala was a strong woman that had always been independent. She was not someone that would let Daniel just take care of her forever, she was a partner in the truest sense of the word.

Daniel wetted his hair and braced one hand on the shower wall. He bent his head so the shower beat down on his sore neck and muscular back. Daniel could not get Vala out of his mind. The problem Daniel had was trusting another woman with his heart. He could hardly stand the few times that they had been apart, when she had died briefly and then again when she was with the Ori. People that he loved always seemed to die around him. With his track record of coming back to life so many times he felt that he was being punished for his good fortune. He needed to believe that Vala was the one that would break that curse. She was a beautiful strong woman, that he was going to have admit that he loved.

He shook his head to clear his thought and started to shampoo his hair when he heard the off world activation alert. He finished his shower quickly, dried off, and got dressed. He went up to the command room to check what had happened.

Walter told him that SG-7 had had an altercation with the locals after the translator said something wrong. A few had got injured, but nothing critical. Daniel made his way back to Vala's room. He took the elevator and as soon as the doors open he could hear Vala.

"No you don't need to squish my arm again, I'm much better leave me. Look, there are other people sick on this base, and if you don't remove your hand… Nurse a team just came back injured go help them I will get better on my own. GO!" Vala shouted towards the end of her rant.

As Daniel neared the door a nurse came out of the room. "Dr. Jackson I suggest you take Vala off base to recuperate, because we're not losing the bet!" and she began to storm off.

"Wait, what bet?" said Daniel.

She turned around and pointed her finger at him like he was two years old and said, "Don't be coy with me Dr. Jackson. Your team is running a bet all over base over if the nurses quite, and if so which one first. I'm not going to lose!" she turned her back squared her shoulders and walked off.

Daniel couldn't help but laugh. Now that was the Vala he knew if she had turned the nurses against her in less than half an hour; she was getting better. He walked into her room and she was sitting on the bed arms crossed over her chest like a small child pouting. He just smiled at her. As soon as she saw him she straightened up and smiled back at him.

"Hello Daniel," said Vala.

"Good to see you feeling better, but that may not last long around here," said Daniel.

"Vala cocked her head to the side and a worried expression came over it as she said, "Do you mean that this flu is going to get worse?"

Daniel laughed and said, "No it looks like the nurse have it out for you, I think you could use some time off base."

"But where would I go? I have no property of my own besides this room." said Vala.

"Don't worry about it I've bought a house in the country, good size and you could get the rest you needed, anyways there is going to be team bonding at Jack's house this week which is just a few miles away." said Daniel.

Vala knew what he was getting at and she was going to let him. "Who am I to argue with logic like that, let me grab a shower and pack a bag Darling," said Vala.

"Ok meet you top side in an hour," said Daniel and he turned and left her room and shut the door.

He leaned against the door and thought, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."


End file.
